


I’m Not Wearing That

by 1221bookworm



Series: 50 Prompts (from Tumblr) [6]
Category: Legend of Eli Monpress - Rachel Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: This one-Shot was requested by @BooksRgood4u on Tumblr from a prompt meme. It takes place when Nico is relatively new to the world of thievery and not quite sure how she should behave. As always, she's got mother hen Josef to watch out for her and make her feel better.





	I’m Not Wearing That

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this one-Shot was requested by @BooksRgood4u on Tumblr from a prompt meme. It takes place when Nico is relatively new to the world of thievery and not quite sure how she should behave. As always, she's got mother hen Josef to watch out for her and make her feel better. Hope you enjoy!

"I'm not wearing that." Nico's voice was flat as she refused the outfit Eli tried to press into her hands. 

"But you're part of the team now, Nico. That means we all have a part to play. The first rule of thievery is to always have a distraction. And today, that's you."

"No. Count me out." Nico turned away from Eli and began putting out their small fire. 

Eli opened his mouth to protest some more, but Josef cut him off. 

"Leave it. You can't make her wear it. Come up with another plan." 

Muttering darkly about teams that didn't work together would certainly fail, Eli stormed off in the other direction. 

Josef watched him go, then turned to Nico, who appeared to be inventorying their small packs. 

"Don't worry about Eli. He'll get over it. He'll probably come back with an even worse idea. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Nico's voice was quiet, still unsure of her place in this "team" Eli and Josef had created, and very much afraid that if she could not get along with Eli, she would no longer have a place beside the man who had rescued her, and brought her life. Had brought her hope. 

"No." Josef responded matter-of-factly. "Teamwork must first be built on a foundation of respect." He pointed the knife he was cleaning at Nico. "Make sure you lay down the rules with him now. Let him know what you will and won't do. Don't let him bully you." The cleaning cloth once more made its steady way down the knife blade. 

Nico scooted closer to watch him. Josef have here a small smile to show he didn't mind. 

"I want to help." She said quietly. 

"You will. Just not in that outfit." 

Nico giggled at Josef's tone. He always knew how to make her feel better. They say in companionable silence for a while, until Eli eventually returned with even grander plans for pulling off this heist. Nico smiled to herself as they finally packed their things away and headed into the city. Eli may be hard to get along with, but with Josef around, she could handle it.


End file.
